When They Were In Love
by Layla Luv
Summary: James/OC- Lacey Andrews is set to marry James Norrington but she realizes the marriage would ruin his life if he ever found out what she truly is. A pirate. -Formerly a one shot, but I added another chapter.-
1. Run Away Bride

A/N: So this story has my OC for _Electric _and _Sparks_ and is more to provide a background for her_. _There are pictures of Lacey's dress and Lacey on my website. The link is on my Profile Page if you want to check it out.

* * *

><p>A twenty-year-old Lacey Andrews, soon to be Norrington, woke up from her late nap in the governor's household where she had lived for three years now. The governor had taken her in after he and his men had found he and her younger cousin adrift at sea. The governor had said it was unnecessary for a young woman to work with a blacksmith and thought of it as giving her a better life.<p>

He meant well and she was thankful for everything he had done for her, but the life she was living wasn't for her. Before rescued, she was a pirate captain and she will never loose her love of the freedom being out at sea gave her, but of course they had no idea.

One of the first people Lacey came into contact with was Lieutenant James Norrington. He was unlike any man she had ever met. All her life she was around pirate men who treated all women as just someone to keep their bed warm. James treated her with respect like no one else had and was able to think of her as a human being with thoughts and feelings. He was, in her opinion, the best man a woman could have.

It had been a month since the proposal and every moment since then she wondered why would she accept such a thing? Why had she been the one?

Now, a week before they were to wed, she was planning on leaving this easy life and going back to pirating where she truly belonged. The only reason she hadn't already was James. She truly did love him which scared her, she had never loved anyone before him and wondered if she could ever love again.

Lacey stepped out of bed and walked to the mirror that hung on the wall. Taking a shaky breath she put her hair up in a pony tail and allowed her bags to fall over her left eye. She looked at her reflection in confusion as a single tear rolled down her cheek. This was something that had never happened before.

She wiped the tear away and dressed for dinner by herself, not waiting for someone to help her as she was supposed to do.

As she made her way down the steps and saw James waiting for her with a smile. She smiled back and took his arm as he offered it.

"You look beautiful, as always." He told her.

Her smile grew wider and she kissed his cheek "Your just as dashing as you have been since the moment I met you."

He felt himself begin to blush.

"James… I was wondering if we could… skip this dinner and go for a walk around the garden."

He slowed his down and looked at her "Alone?"

"We've been alone before, like we are right now." She did love that he was proper, but sometimes it was just a little much.

He entwined his fingers with hers and lead her to the garden. "Any reason why you wanted to be here?"

"I just want to be with you." she said as they walked down the path that passed by several rose bushes.

James smiled at her "Are you as excited as I am about our wedding?"

Lacey held his hand a bit tighter and she nodded.

They got to a bench that sat in between two large pillars and sat down.

She rested her head on James's shoulder, still holding his hand.

"Lacey Norrington." He said smiling "I will be the envy of every man that sees you."

She pulled off a fake smile that seemed to match his real one, covering up the heartbreak she felt. "I'm sure they would envy you with or without me."

He shook his head once "No." He got the courage to push her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Her heartbreak grew worse with his loving actions. "Shall we continue?" she motioned.

James stood with her and they continued to walk side by side through the garden until the church bells rang nine times. "I suppose I should be getting you back inside."

Lacey nodded but before they got too close to the doors of the house she stopped him. "James, wait."

He turned to face her and she took her hands in hers. "Yes?"

Her blue eyes met his Hazel ones "I have a request."

"What is it?" he sounded confused.

"Kiss me? Tonight… please?"

The lieutenant looked at her for a while before bringing his hand up to caress her cheek as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue ran over her lower lip and as soon as she was about to part her lips, the door to the house opened.

The two pulled away from each other as Governor Weatherby Swann stepped out of the house. "There you two are!" he said to them smiling. "I had wondered where you might have gone off to without supper."

"I wanted to walk through the garden." Lacey smiled to him "James was kind enough at accompany me."

"Splendid!" The governor said happily "You two make a fine couple indeed!"

Lacey and James looked at each other "I believe it is my time to go, Sir." James nodded to him and kissed Lacey's hand before he was out of their site.

Weatherby smiled at her "Did you two have a nice walk?"

"Yes!" She smiled "It was very nice."

"Wonderful! Now I do suggest you come inside, it's rather cold tonight."

She nodded "Of course" She followed him through the doors as she was faced with the annoying challenge of _gracefully_ pulling her dress through as well. She was able to walk into the house after a moment and she continued on her way. As she was about to turn to go up the stairs as Weatherby continued to his study before she called him back. "Weatherby…"

He turned to look at her and she hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back "Goodnight, dear. I will see you in the morning."

She pulled away "Goodnight." She looked at him, wanting to say more, but didn't.

Lacey's second challenge of the night was taking off the dress. After ten minutes of that, she changed into one of Will's white shirts and a pair of black pants, then pinned her hair up and put on a hat so no one would recognize her. Lacey took her dagger and cut off the unnecessary part of three of her corsets (Kind of making a modern day strapless bra) and put them into a bag she had, along with other clothing.

She grabbed her leather belt the carried Her sword, and pistol. She took her musket Gibbs told her to bring out from a box under her bed and carried it out the window and crawled onto the roof carefully making her way to one of the balconies and from there she climbed into a tree and onto the ground. She opened the gates and hurried to the dock where Mr. Gibbs was waiting.

"I better not be getting any bad luck from this." He said to her.

"If you do, you can toss me over board. But you have to prove to me it was my fault."

"Aye. Fair enough."

Lacey took off her hat as they boarded the closest ship they could find and they made their way to Tortuga.

"I hear there be a man in Tortuga getting together a crew to go after some gold in Singapore." Gibbs had told her.

She raised a brow "Who might this be?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

Lacey frowned, remembering the stories she had heard of him. "If I ever join that mans crew, I must be desperate."

"Then where ye be going?" He asked her.

She shrugged "Wherever I end up at."

As they continued to sail to Tortuga, Gibbs told Lacey the story of Captain Jack Sparrow was marooned with nothing but the clothes on his back and a pistol with one shot. Then he made a raft out of sea turtles.

Lacey rolled her eyes "Yeah right." she was not bying a word of this. As far as she was concerned, Jack sparrow was nothing in her life. Her goal was to keep going and not let anyone stop her. Always find new adventures, hoping to never meet up with anyone from her old life ever again, except for her cousin Will, who knew all about her leaving. She planned to visit him every couple of months.

Her plan worked until five years later when everything in her life changed.


	2. Two Years Later

A/N: So I decided I couldn't leave this alone. Well, Lacey is my character in Electric, this is some of her story before that. So after you read this you can check out that If you'd like. (It's more Jack/OC though, fair warning… and I think the first few chapters in Electric are written poorly (sorry))

~_**Two Years Later~**_

James Norrington slowly walked through the trees at Port Royal with his musket out. Pirates were leading an attack on the island and they were everywhere. A twig snapped and his heart raced as he spun around with his musket pointed.

His hazel eyes met a familiar pair of electric blue ones and his body tensed as they looked back at him. He lowered his weapon shakily.

Lacey watched him cautiously until he held the gun at his side in one hand.

"So the rumors are true." James said softly as he studied her.

Before she could speak they both heard several footsteps coming their way.

They ducked behind a large rock as British officers passed by, not paying much attention.

"Come with me." He whispered to her as he took her hand with his free one and took her quickly through the trees, watching out for pirates or officers, to his own home where it was safe.

He locked all the doors as Lacey slowly made her way to a round wooden table. She sat down and waited quietly until he sat with her.

"They had said you left with Gibbs… to become one of them." He told her, sitting across the table. He was looking at her but she was trying to avoid his gaze "Tell me something else happened… did he force you to go?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Look at me." He demanded softly.

Her eyes met his once again. She looked at him sadly. "No one forced me to do anything… I made my choice to leave, not because of you, but because if I had stayed I would have been living a lie." Her voice was steady as she spoke.

He was hurt and it showed in his face "The lie being you loved me." He said harshly, clenching his fist. It wasn't a question.

"No, none of that was a lie!" She replied quickly. "I wasn't worthy of you. I'm the daughter of a Pirate, not a Governor." Lacey looked away again, expecting him to be completely disgusted with her "I couldn't hide who I was anymore. I thought if I just left when I did it wouldn't hurt you as much as finding out the truth. It was never that I didn't love you. It was just that I was too selfish to just tell you. Not only did I fear it would hurt you, but you're hatred towards me would have been too much for me to handle."

"Gibbs knew who you were all along, didn't he?" He asked so quietly she almost couldn't hear him.

She only nodded in reply.

Anger rose in his chest again, but it faded after a moment.

The silence seemed to last hours, but in reality it was only minutes. Lacey stood from the chair. "I guess I should leave…" she waited for a reaction but didn't get one. She walked to the door.

"Wait." James' voice cut through the air as he stood up.

She turned around and looked at him.

He made his way across the room until he stood in front of her. "I have a request."

"What is it?" Lacey asked, looking up at him.

"Kiss me."

She looked at him, confused. "I thought you would hate me…"

He raised a hand to push a strand of her wavy brown hair out over her face. "My love for you was, and still is, genuine. Not because of who you were pretending to be, but for who you are. There was always something different about you and now I know what it is."

"But you despise pirates."

"You're different. I could never despise you." He whispered. "I know how cruel you can be, but also loving. Please…"

She gently kissed his lips, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. His lips moved against hers before he reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes again.

"I can't ask you to stay, but I will ask one thing."

"What?" She asked, looking back.

"Promise to never forget this."

Lacey smiled lightly "I don't think I could ever forget how much I love you. Even if one day we move on, you will always be the first man I fell in love with."

He kissed her one last time before she walked out the door. He was almost positive he would never see her again, and if he did it would probably be under much different circumstances.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't screw up lol. I didn't feel comfortable about the last part but that was the best I came up with. R&amp;R? I may post a few more chapters here and there, but they are also in my other stories (<em>Electric, Sparks, <em>and_ Lightening.)_

-Layla Luv


End file.
